Powered toothbrushes and other oral care implements have been designed and improved upon for many years. Powered toothbrushes are designed to assist a user in cleaning his or her teeth by creating movement or vibration in the head of the toothbrush. With a powered toothbrush, a user needs to only gently move the toothbrush head across the user's teeth and the mechanical vibration or movement in the head will automatically perform a cleaning and scrubbing action to the teeth. Powered toothbrushes can be beneficial for children and older adults who do not have sufficient coordination, strength and control to effectively clean their teeth manually.
It is often difficult to convince a child to brush his or her teeth because children find the act of brushing their teeth to be dull and children do not fully understand the benefits. Children typically respond well to entertainment, and are more inclined to perform an activity if they perceive the activity as being fun and entertaining. Furthermore, despite the fact that powered toothbrushes may assist a child with ensuring an effective cleaning of the teeth, children may be afraid to use powered toothbrushes because powered toothbrushes may generate noise. Further still, powered toothbrushes produce a vibration that can be felt by the user's hand on the handle. Children and adults alike may find the vibrations uncomfortable and may therefore refrain from using powered oral care implements despite their beneficial qualities.
Thus, a need exists for a powered toothbrush that has the ability to entertain the user in order to make the act of brushing one's teeth more fun and/or to negate any negative associations that a child or adult may have with powered toothbrushes.